The House of Eaton
by Whoopsfeelingz
Summary: Marcus comes home in a fairly good mood, knowing him it doesn't last long. This is a look into an evening at the Eaton household. Warning: This story is pure smut! Please don't read if easily offended!
1. Baby Don't Hurt Me

I hear the front door open , but I continue to cook knowing that its like Russian roulette when Marcus comes home; god knows what mood he's in. " Evelyn" he calls. _I know I need to answer. He gets angry when I don't._ "I'm...In the kitchen!" I call back. His footsteps reach the opening that leads from the foyer to the kitchen , and I hear the door frame creak as he leans against It. I feel his eyes watching me with shaking hands I remove the bread from the oven. I don't know whether to acknowledge him or wait to be spoken to; I decide to wait. I wait for almost a minute as I stir the pot on the stove, and I gather the courage to speak.

" How was your day darling?"

" Fine" he replies shortly. I hear him cross the room and I feel his arm snake around my waist. He leans close with his lips against my ear and murmurs " I missed you Evellyn". I shiver despite myself our bed has been cold as of late. " Do you not miss me?" his voice dangerous now.

" Of course I've missed you!" I turn to face him and press my palm to his cheek. "Dont be silly Marcus...I miss you everyday." He hasn't hit me yet. He must be in a good mood tonight. " Dinner's ready" I smile and carefully press my lips to his.

" Mmmmm...I'm starving" he says as he lets go of me. What happened today? Why is he so...civil to me? I put his plate on the table. Its his favorite soup with bread which is fancy on Abnegation standards. " Well,well what's the occasion Evelyn?" He says with a slight smile.

" None" I say "I just felt like surprising you" I smile and sit next to him. He begins to eat and I do the same. I wait for him to start the conversation ;_ tonight has been good so far , and I dont want to spoil it. _

" You look beautiful tonight" He says as he takes my hand. I blush in response. His hand brushes my cheek. " Come now. Let me see that pretty face" I look at him and his eyes are unreadable. " Evelyn you know to look at me when I talk to you" he says. his voice. _oh no! please Marcus! It was going so well_! He raises his hand and my eyes widen. His hand connects with my cheek with a loud stinging slap. I flinch and tears come to my eyes. His voice returns to normal as he shushed me " It was for your own good Evelyn" I nod.

" Im sorry sir" I say looking down. I see just below his belt. Hes aroused by this? "Mmmmmmmmm" a deep throaty sound. " Come here love" he pats his lap. a pet name. I know we will make love tonight. I need to plan out my actions so I can maybe enjoy this tonight. I slowly stand and sit on his lap. I can feel him. Hard. He removes the pins from my hair and throws them onto the ground. He takes my head in his hands and kisses me deeply. I match him and moan into his mouth. He pulls away and murmurs " On your knees" I obey him. I know better than to not obey. His hand fumbles with his belt and I help him. Soon my mouth is around him and his hands are laced in my hair. He moans. Thank god hes enjoying this. His hands push my head down and I choke. Youre large its not my fault baby please dont hurt me. His releases and also the grip on my hair. I pull back and look into his eyes.

" Thank you sir" I say in my most seductive voice.

" Ohhh Eve..." he almost moans " Such a good girl." he moans as I stroke him. His strong arms sweep the remnants of our dinner off the table sending bowls and plates crashing to the floor. "You'll get them later" he says voice laden with lust. I dont argue as he lifts me onto the table and slowly lifts my simple grey dress. He kisses my stomach as he slowly spreads my legs apart. His index finger runs over the apex of my thighs.

" Oh Marcus!" I shout as he kisses me there. His fingers slip under the waistband of my panties and I lift myself up to aid him in removing them. I feel him about to enter me and I moan as he slowly slips inside. Marcus was always rough during our couplings no matter if it was a punishment or honest lovemaking , and his animalistic thrusts are enough to make an woman submit to him. This continues for hours and our screams could probably be heard down the entire block. He releases deep inside me and I look into his eyes. " I love you Marcus Eaton" I say.

" And I you Eve" he says softly as he strokes my hair. We lay there for a few minutes before he leaves for upstairs saying " clean this mess up" When Im sure hes gone I begin to weep. That hurt more than his beatings and lashings. Marcus was cold but I loved him anyway.


	2. I Am Free

**I am really sorry that I haven't updated in forever! Warning this chapter contains extremely graphic smut and BDSM situations please don't read if easily offended.**

Marcus walked into the room, and I looked up and was startled to see him. He began to undress eyes never leaving mine. It would be a long night. He told me to undress him. With shaking hands I unbuttoned his shirt from the top down and pulled his shirt off and over his head. I was led into our plain Abnegation bedroom and was told to kneel before him as he sat in plain wooden chair in front of me. He placed his hands on my face as he kissed me tenderly. I wondered how he would make this a bad thing. I soon found out as I felt his hand move from my face and too harshly clasp my wrist. He suddenly pulls my arms behind my back twisting and contorting them into numerous uncomfortable positions. He lowered his underwear and told me to please him, I opened my mouth as if to say I didn't want to. I knew better. Keeping it in mind I opened wide and took him deep into my mouth. I held it there in my now sore throat and swallowed. Then slowly I lifted my head slightly off of him and took him deep in my mouth again, and again. Now I couldn't breathe. He felt like being nice in a way as he grabbed a fistfull of my dark hair and lifted my head off of him. A bit of precum connected from the tip of his head to my lower lip as I sat up. I licked my lips so I could stand. He tasted salty and sweet at the same time but that was Marcus for you.

He saw my disgusted and displeased look afterwards. He glared and savagely undressed me then took a hold of my hair once more and throwing me onto the bed. I sighed and rested my chest down and stretched my arms forward. I knew what was happening next. I heard him retrieve the belt form the floor by the wooden chair. For what seemed minutes there was nothing , but when I began to relax, I felt the hard leather of the belt across the back of my thighs. I grabbed the foot of the bed closed my eyes tight. I felt another snap of the belt. The sound of the belt mutilating my flesh echoed in the room and maybe even in the whole faction as he whipped me on the other leg, again and again. I could feel my knees begin to buckle under the pain but I stayed still knowing that if I did this might only happen once tonight. I felt relief when the belt moved from my legs to my back , but it was short lived when the stinging returned.

My thighs throbbed with welts from the painful kiss of Marcus's belt and I felt myself becoming weak from holding still and enduring this consuming pain. I reminded myself, as the leather snapped on my skin, that I loved him, so although the pain was overwhelming, I layed there, with only a few quiet whimpers. I lowered my head, as he raised my hips and spread my legs. As the tears finally came I felt him thrust himself savagely into me. I inhaled with his entry trying to think of something else. He began pumping his cock into me. During this he lectured me. He tells me I am a selfish bitch and I am lucky he treats me so well.

He harshly turns me over and restrains my wrists to either side of my head with his strong hands. From under the bed he pulls a mirror and my eyes widen. He instructs me to watch and be the selfish little slut I am as he continues thrusting his cock into me. As he pumped into me with a bizarre passion, I heard him moan and I shut my eyes as he came inside me. I began to think what would happen if a child should result from this. I would feel the worst of guilt bringing a child into this house. Into my horrific world.

We only had a few more precious moments together, when we layed like this and I pretended we just made soft and sweet love. He turned me over again and said he would choke me if I moved. He reached for his belt again, and said he wanted to watch my face as he whipped me. I straightened my arms in front of me and kept my eyes locked on his. He withdrew the belt and it came down hard against my bottom. The snap was quick and hard, but I kept my eyes on him hoping he would change his ways. He whipped me again, and again raising his hand higher to come down harder onto my flesh. I continued to look at him calmly and lovingly. I was used to this but still only after a number of lashes I winced under the pain, and closed my eyes tight to endure it.

After he told me to sit and spread my legs in front of him. He picked up the small mirror. I was afraid of what may happen next if I refused. I bent my knees in and let them rest out to the sides as I exposed myself to the mirror and him. I felt him insert two fingers into me and despite myself I began rocking my hips against his fingers. Before long I was being choked. He laughed calling me a little whore for responding to him that way. Didn't he know that It is normal for the woman to feel some sort of pleasure?

Keeping his hands clasped around my throat he lowered himself and began sinking his teeth into my inner thighs. I felt a hot white pain as he pinched my flesh between his teeth and pulled up. Snapping his sharp teeth over the pulled skin like a lion tearing into its prey. The intensity from his vicious bites and his powerful hands constricting my airway brought me close to blacking out. As black began to form in the corners of my vision tears began to run down my face and I started to sob and cry out.

Marcus soon let his hands fall from my throat. I greedily sucked in air like I had forgotten what it feels like to breathe. He climbed on the bed and beckoned for me to lie beside him. I stood , my body shook unsteadily as I lay down next to him afraid of what he might do next. He held me tight against his chest and my body felt limp as a rag doll against him. I close my eyes and pretend to fall asleep.

I laid silently in the dark until I was sure he was asleep. Quietly, I snuck out the back door and stood on the hill overlooking all the compounds. I did not fear of anyone seeing me naked because for once in my life.I was free.

I do Role Plays.. If interested PM me!


End file.
